grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Fortification
Fortification is an important NPC service in Grand Fantasia. Fortification is the act of increasing the basic values of all weapons and armor, i.e. attack and defense. This may be done up to a maximum of +20 Before +9, failure to fortify will damage an item to 0 durability, requiring it to be repaired before continuing. After +9, failure to fortify will destroy the item. From +16 to +18, failure to fortify (which can only be done by using S Scrolls) will result in durability of the item being set to 0/0, regardless of previous durability level. This is the same for +19 and +20, which require the use of S+ scrolls. Fortification locations Locations are approximate. * Kaslow: East from north gate; X230 Y250 * Ilya: East from Crystal Square; X390 Y110 * Jale: Southeast portion of town; X240 Y200 * Angoya Island: In the small town southeast of the island; X790 Y380 * Guild Base: Near all the other sprite NPCs; X210 Y247 Fortification process Items are prepared for fortification by un-equipping them and then dragging them into the item slot of the Fortification window, along with the necessary scroll (C, B, A, S, S+) in the Scroll slot. Valid items are any normal weapons and armor; NO accessories, capes, relics or costume items of any kind may be fortified. There is an optional Clover slot for bonus clover items that improve the success rate of the fortification, which becomes a critical issue when exceeding +9. Damaged items (0 durability) can be repaired in this window by clicking on the mallet in the bottom left hand corner of the tabbed screen and must be repaired before further fortification attempts are possible. Fortification levels Scrolls Fortification scrolls are available in two kinds and four grades. Attack scrolls may only be used to fortify weaponry, while defense scrolls apply only to armor. Effects Each level of fortification will add +3% to a weapon's ATK and MATK values or an armor's DEF values up to +9, +10-15 adds 5.33% per fortification, +16-18 adds 7.33% and +19-20 adds 9.33% (confirmation for this needed). Weapons that are fortified to +5 will receive a dim glow; +7 will receive a brighter glow, +9 will add a sparkling particle effect and +13 will add a black and white glowing particle effect. Armor does not obtain any visual effect from fortification. Failure Before +9, items that fail the fortification process will be reset to 0 durability - requiring standard repair - and may have their maximum durability lowered, requiring the use of a Blacksmith's Repair Mallet. After +9, items that fail fortification are destroyed outright until +16. You cannot get back the item if it is destroyed by any means in-game. If you want to get it back, you would either have to make or get one again and fort from scrtach or buy an Item Recovery Scroll or an Item Salvage Scroll from the Web Mall and send in a ticket to get it returned.' From +16 to +20, items that fail fortification are set to 0/0 durability, regardless of the item's durability level. Thus, it is advised to fortify before adding any other factors to the item. Clovers Category:Game Basics